Naval Combat System
Combat In battles, each side takes turns making attacks with the ship of their choice, against the ship of their choice. General Rules * Ships in port cannot attack, they can only defend (goes for all types) * Submarines that are submerged cannot attack ships in port * Submarines that are on the surface will be treated as ship vs ship, not ship vs submarine * Ships will have a limited amount of VLS that can be used when it is engaged. Each cell will hold 1 missile. Each time you fire a missile you lose a missle. You can fire as many as you wish per turn until you run out of missiles. * Each missile add 2 points when used and is not counted with overall ship stats. * Land Based fortifications will be treated like surface warships (however they cannot attack submarines), however they cannot attack anything outside a 1 km radius of them. * new carrier system, where you get to choose the amount of planes you attack with but you have a chance to lose more of them Evaluation of Combat Capabilities All values are per mount unless otherwise stated Surface Vessels In the format of: Attack/AA/ASW/Defence/Health Heath shall be defined as 3*(Vessel’s Beam at Waterline). Attack AA ASW Defence Submersible Vessels In the format of: Attack//Health Heath shall be defined as 3*(Vessel’s Beam at Waterline). Attack Aviation Vessels In the format of: MaxAAP/VesselAttack/AA/ASW/Defence/Health Max Attacking Aircraft Power(MaxAAP) shall be defined as 3* the number of Strike Aircraft. Heath shall be defined as 3.5*(Vessel’s Beam at Waterline). Vessel Attack AA ASW Defence Combat Setup: The victory conditions shall be agreed by the players beforehand. They may either use the list below or agree on their own. Any deficiencies in or arguments caused by the latter are your own fault you fucking morons. * Port capture: all defending ships inside the port area must be destroyed or forced to retreat by the attacking force. * Contested waters: in order to pass through a contested area (such as a straight) the attackers must remove all enemy ships from play or the enemy commander may concede them passage * Defensive strike: home fleet force the attackers to leave by destroying all their units or forcing them to retreat ' ' Each combat fleet(player) shall select a colour of wool to represent their units. Don't winge if the other guy takes “your colour” you fucking morons. Vessels shall be represented by one team colour block, and one ship type block: On top of the vessel’s team colour block shall be a sign bearing information in the following format: On top of the vessel’s ship type block shall be a sign bearing information in the following format: * Health/ Max health * Remaining VLS ammo/ Max VLS * Remaining fixed wing strike planes/ fixed wing strike planes possessed at start of game ' ' The Players set up their fleets as if they are in the RP world. exact locations can be decided by the traditional pre-fight argument. ' ' The attacking Player(s) get(s) the first turn ' ' Turn progression Each player may select a single ship to perform an attack (see: resolving combat) They then may retreat a single ship from combat (see: after battle) ' ' Resolving Combat All combat rolls shall be decided by random number generator. Any non integer damage values are to be rounded down to the nearest integer. ' ' Damage Reduction is defined as the (Full Damage a ship would have taken) - (the Defensive value of the ship) ' ' VLS systems shall have limited ammunition. During the defence phase the ship may fire as many VLS tubes as desired up to the number of remaining missiles to defend against surface or air strikes. Each missile fired adds 2 do the defence value of the ship ' ' Surface -> Surface Roll 1d4: Surface -> Submersible Roll 1d3: Aircraft -> Surface Only Fixed-Wing Strike Aircraft shall be considered eligible for the combat. Attacking Aircraft Power(AAP) is defined as 3* the number of eligible attacking Aircraft. ' ' If the ship's AA value = 0, the ship immediately takes damage when attacked by aircraft. If the ships AA value > 0, the ship will defend itself. Roll 1d5. Decide outcome according to the following tables: If AA value < (½ AAP): If (½ AAP) <= AA value >( ¾ AAP) If AA value >= (¾ AAP) Once the Vessel has defended itself, If able, The attackers shall deal 3 damage points to the defending ship per surviving aircraft. Ending combat Combat ends when either * all of one players ships are sunk or have retreated * Both players agree the battle is over Even if one player wished to cease combat the other may refuse and continue fighting. In this case the player must retreat all of his ships at the usual rate to end the game Category:Rules